Revenge
by ElsatheIceQueen1
Summary: Dom!Anna. Anna want to get revenge on Elsa for all the things shes done to her. Smut, first smut so be gentle. Incest. Elsanna. yea...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So ive had this for a while and I've been conflicted about posting it and so here it is. Don't get too judgemental on me, it is my first time writing smut and yea...um enjoy.**

Elsa woke up with one of the worst headaches ever. She looked around to notice she was in her own room, it was dark, well past midnight. When she tried to move, however, she found that she was shackled to her bed. "W-what?" she said to herself groggily. She struggled to get out of the chains. "Come on!" She yelled. "If you don't be quiet, someone will hear you and come in." Elsa looked around in the dark room, seeing a silhouette. "Who-Who are you?" She asked timidly. Elsa heard a cackle, a cackle she knew all too well. Anna. "A-anna where are you I can't see you." Anna walked over to the window where she drew back the curtains bringing in the moon light. When Elsa's eyes adjusted; she saw her sister standing at the window with nothing on but panties. Thats it. Panties.

Elsa knew exactly what Anna was going to do but she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to go through with it, after all, Anna was usually the one who was in the chains. Not Elsa.

Anna turned around and revealed her tanned skin, full breasts and lightly perked nipples. Anna smiled at her sister. "Elsa do you know why you're the one tied up and not me?" Elsa chuckled. "Are you having a kinky phase Anna? Because if you are there are many other ways I can pleasure you. But I can't do anything if I'm tied up." Anna laughed seductively. "Oh Elsa, the real reason why is revenge." Elsa's eyes widened. "Revenge huh?" Anna slowly made her way over to the bed, straddling Elsa's hips. "Oh yes, sister dear, revenge. You see, i'm always the one in this kind of situation. You pleasuring me, and I never get to pleasure you in the same ways you do to me. So tonight I plan on re enacting all of our nights together."

"Oh real-mmph!" Elsa started but Anna cut her off by smashing their mouths together. Anna was quick to establish dominance of the kiss, rendering Elsa breathless. Elsa tried to gasp for air and that is when Anna took her chance. Anna slid her tongue between Elsa's lips, Elsa moaned softly against Anna's mouth, submitting to her. "A-anna…" She murmured on Anna's mouth. Anna pulled back and saw that Elsa's eyes were half lidded. Anna smiled. "I knew that would loosen you up." Anna moved her hands down to Elsas chest, She took hold of the top of Elsas dress and ripped it down the middle. Anna smirked. "Why Elsa, did you not wear a bra to all those council meetings you had today?" Elsa blushed slightly. "Its fine, less work for me." Anna bent down and took one of Elsa's perked nipples between her teeth and pulled. Elsa whimpered in response. "A-Anna…" She panted.

Anna soothed the pain with her tongue. Swirling it in different directions, Anna took Elsa's other breast in her hand, kneading it roughly. Elsa moaned, heat flooding her core. "Anna, p-please…" Elsa whined. "Please what dear sister." Elsa looked her sister in the eyes. "Fuck me." Anna smirked. "Why Elsa I don't think the queen of Arendelle should be using that kind of language." Elsa rattled the chains holding her in frustration. "What do you say, use your words." Elsa whimpered. "P-please ravish me, _Mistress_." Anna smirked.

"Not so fast sister mine, we're just getting started. Anna got off Elsa and went to the closet. Anna grabbed a bag that sometimes clanked and tinged when she moved through it looking for what she was looking for. Anna took out her riding crop and a long shaft that Elsa had make a few weeks ago when they wanted to try something "new". Anna smirked when she heard Elsa whimper. She knew how much painful pleasure came out of these two things, having been fucked with them herself.

Anna walked back over to the bed and lightly trailed the riding crop up and down Elsa's body, deciding where she should target first. Elsa whimpered at how torturous her younger sibling was being. "Anna please." She cried. "Please." Anna laughed. "Oh fine, jeez Elsa you're so hasty." Anna dragged the riding crop up her body to her breasts where it stayed for what seemed like forever for Elsa. Elsa closed her eyes in frustration.

Elsa wasn't prepared for the sharp stinging pain that occurred on her left breast. She gasped as another sting came down on her other breast. "Oh shit..." she moaned as Anna continued. Anna brought the crop down onto Elsa's core. Elsa's back arched and her hips jerked as she tried to make Anna touch her in the place she most needed it. "Oh no Elsa, its not time yet. First i need to set some rules. One; no noise, that includes; talking, whining, gasping, moaning you know all that kind of stuff. Two; No relieving yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Elsa nodded vigorously, silently begging Anna.

Anna took the shaft and brought it up to her mouth. She sucked on it while straddling Elsa. Elsa could feel Anna's arousal through her panties. She tried to resist moaning, but she couldn't help herself when Anna took the shaft from her mouth and placed it inside Elsa's. Elsa let out the smallest, quietest moan she could, but Anna was off her just seconds after she did. "What did I tell you Elsa, No. Noise. I'm going to have to punish you for that." Anna put two fingers inside Elsa's dripping sex, And thrusted them in and out at a hard and fast pace. _'How is this a punishment?' _Elsa thought, trying her hardest not to moan in pleasure. Elsa was brought to the verge of reaching her climax quickly. When Elsa thought she was going to go over the edge, Anna pulled her fingers from Elsa's core.

Elsa looked at her sister with pleading eyes. _'W-why did you stop?!' _Anna didn't say anything she just got dressed and left the room, leaving Elsa sexualy flustered and unable to do anything about it.

**A/N: Well...I feel so...oh god i don't even know anymore. WHAT COMPELLED ME TO WRITE THIS!? anyways! Should i continue? I don't know and yes im writing Hellfire it just takes me a while to write stuff especially when i'm grounded lol, so feel free to let it go and Fave, Review and whatever elsa you may do with this story! Bye for now! *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello and welcome back to uhh this thing. I don't know my mind was thinking when I started writing this….so uh you can enjoy this part. *facepalms* oh god...what am I doing...**

Elsa was trying desperately to get the relief she needed but since her legs were spread eagled she couldn't really do much. Anna had been gone for almost half an hour. _'I cannot believe she left me here like this...' she_ thought. Elsa noticed the ice shaft Anna had left behind, if she could move her hips down slightly, she would be able to reach it. Elsa wiggled her hips and felt the shaft nudge her core. She thrust her hips downward desperately. She felt the shaft press against her throbbing sex, she moaned.

Elsa continued to thrust downwards, her arms started to hurt from the shackles, she figured she would have bruises on her wrists but she didn't care about that at the moment. Elsa was so wrapped up in pleasure she didn't hear the door creaking open. Elsa moaned again, louder then the first. Her release however was denied when Anna pulled the shaft away. "Elsa what was the second rule?" Anna asked her flushed sister. Elsa stayed silent as her sister went back to the bag of "goodies". Anna pulled out a piece of metal that had leather straps that buckled together at the back.

Anna was going to gag Elsa.

Anna placed the metal part over Elsa's mouth and buckled the straps together. "Wouldn't want anyone to hear you while you receive your punishment do we?" She asked rhetorically. Anna placed a pillow underneath Elsa's head so she was looking towards the bottom of the bed. Anna took her dress off slowly and sat down on the bed in between Elsa's legs. "Elsa can you see all of me?" She asked sweetly. Elsa nodded. "Good." Anna leaned forward and placed a kiss on Elsa's inner thigh. Elsa threw her head back into the pillow. "Elsa I need you to watch me." Elsa moved her head back and looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

Anna smirked as she moved her hands to her back and undid her bra, discarding it on the floor with her dress. Elsa watched tentatively as Anna removed her underwear. Anna slick, hot sex was openly exposed to Elsa. Not like she hadn't seen it before. Elsa was forced to watch as Anna brought two fingers to her own core. Anna positioned her fingers at her entrance and plunged them inside herself. She moaned at the contact but never left her sisters gaze.

Elsa struggled against her chains. She either wanted Anna to touch her or she wanted to touch Anna. Anna leaned forwards, fingers still working her core. Anna pressed her body on top of Elsa's and put her mouth to her ear. Anna moaned into her sister's ear, Anna's hand brushed against Elsa's mound and Elsa almost moaned. She needed to feel something, anything. Elsa tried to move but Anna was pinning her down. Anna's breathing came in shallow pants, Elsa smirked internally. She knew Anna wouldn't last much longer, and she knew a spot that would quickly send her over the edge.

Anna's face was turned away from Elsa's, she took her chance. Elsa nuzzled her nose behind Anna's ear. Finding the most sensitive spot, she lightly brushed her nose over it. Anna's body tensed up and she moaned loudly in Elsa's ear as she came. Anna's juices leaked from her hands onto Elsa's legs. "Elsa..." Anna panted. "I guess you deserve a reward for making me come so suddenly." Anna gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed the ice shaft and put it inside her sister's sex. Elsa's back arched and she let out a muffled moan.

Anna thrust the shaft into and out of Elsa's throbbing sex. Earning muffled moans and mewls from the older woman. Elsa rattled her shackles begging for release. Anna leaned down and took one of Elsa's perked nipples in her mouth, sucking on it roughly, Using her other hand to tweak Elsa's other nipple between her fingers. That pushed Elsa over the edge. Elsa gripped the chains as frost started to creep over them. Her back arched and a light snowfall fluttered inside the room. Anna continued thrusting the ice shaft into Elsa, prolonging her orgasm.

By the time Elsa finally came down from her high, Anna had made her come 3 more times. Anna took the ice shaft out of her sister and took off the gag. Elsa was panting lightly. Anna took the shackles off of Elsa's ankles and wrists; she then lifted up her sister into an embrace. Elsa fell slacked into Anna's body, too weak to do anything. Anna felt Elsa put her arms around her waist gently. "I...l-love you A-anna." She panted. Anna smiled against Elsa's shoulder. "I love you too, Elsa."

Elsa shifted placing her hands on Anna shoulders. Kissing her neck. Anna let out a surprised gasp. Elsa dragged her tongue up Anna's neck and to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Anna's grip on Elsa tightened. Anna felt something cold on her wrists as Elsa pushed her down and straddled her. Ice shackles. Elsa chuckled darkly. "Time for a little revenge." All that could be heard from the hallways were the loud moans of Anna, and the Queens seductive laugh.

**A/N: There so um I still don't know what im doing with my time...oh yea writing this! So do I continue or is this a good way to end it? You decide...because ill write more if you guys want and ill even do requests about different scenarios, if you want them. So feel free to Let it Go and review, fave and do whatever elsa you might do with this story. *waves* BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow... I'm surprised at the response for this. I uh cant believe you guys like it so much...so this one was a request by…*looks up name* ****Torigagged**** where the prompt was: "**_**It would be great if Elsa after securing Anna and gagging her with her panties and a scarf left to get whipped cream & some chocolate syrup to put on would cover Anna's tits, pussy and cute toes with the syrup & cream then slowly and teasingly lick it off driving Anna wild with would then fuck Anna with the ice shaft." Wow...such detail.**_

Elsa sat at her desk rustling through countless amounts of documents and other annoying things. All she wanted to do was to crawl back into bed with Anna and sleep. That's it. Sleep, Ok maybe something more….A LOT MORE. Elsa was quietly going over a trade document when she heard the door slowly creaked open. She knew it was Anna because she told the servants not to bother her. Anna came up behind her sister and hugged her around the shoulders, taking Elsa's ear in between her teeth. Elsa sighed. "Really Anna?" She said. "I thought you were still tired from last night?" The memories of last night came flooding into Elsa's head. She immediately became aroused and it didn't help when Anna was assaulting her ear with her tongue. She felt the wetness gather in her panties.

Anna chuckled. "I'll never be tired…" She said in a seductive voice. Elsa smirked. "Oh? Shall we test this theory?" She asked, getting up from her chair, walking to the door. Anna followed, watching Elsa's hips as they swayed back and forth. When the reached the bedroom, Elsa opened the door for Anna, allowing her to go in first. Elsa smirked and locked the door. "Take a seat, and when I say seat I mean lay down with your hands by the bed posts." Elsa said.

She grabbed some rope from their "Gag bag" As Anna liked to call it, and restrained the redhead. "Now, since we don't want anyone to hear you and you've been so good listening to orders, I'll give you a reward. Elsa slid her hand under her own dress and took off her arousal stained panties. She waved them in her sisters face before crunching them in a ball and stuffing them in her mouth. The redhead moaned at the taste of her sisters arousal on her tongue.

Elsa took a scarf that was hanging on the wall and tied it around Anna's head, making sure she wouldn't spit out her "Gag". Elsa smiled at her sister. "I'll be back Anna, You be good." Anna let out a few muffled protests, all of which the blonde ignored as she left the room.

*line*

She came back maybe half an hour later, a small box in her hands. She came over to the side of the bed and put the box down on the bed beside Anna. Anna strained to look inside the box, but the restraints disabled her. Elsa pulled out a pair of scissors from the box and slowly cut her sister's dress of from the bottom. "So Anna, My dear sister, I have a treat for us today. More for me then you but I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it too." Elsa smiled.

The blonde grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup, placing it on the bed. Next she pulled out a can of whipping cream. Anna's eyes widened. Elsa grabbed the bottle of chocolate and opened it. She poured it on Anna's stomach first. She leaned down and slowly licked the chocolate syrup off. Anna squirmed.

"Elsa.." Anna moaned, but it was muffled by the gag. She was begging.

Elsa chuckled. She was getting very close to the mound of red that rest in between the Princess' legs. "But why dear sister, for you tease me all the time. It's my turn to be on the teasing side of things. And besides," Elsa chuckled. "This is only the beginning." She grabbed the chocolate again and poured it on Anna's toes, some falling onto the white sheets. Elsa sucked each toe one by one, cleaning them of the sweet substance.

Anna cried out from under the gag.

"This little piggy got covered in chocolate and went in my mouth," Elsa said, putting her big toe in her mouth. She let it free with an audible 'pop'. "Oh look and so did this one!" She said putting another toe in her mouth. With her toes all clean, Elsa moved the chocolate up to her breasts and smeared them with it.

The blondes tongue licked up a trail of syrup that led to a pink, perky nipple. She took it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Anna's back arched and she cried out. Elsa's hand reached up and played with her sisters other nipple, tweaking it between her fingers. She was smudging the chocolate as she did. When that nipple was deemed clean and red, Elsa moved onto the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Anna was panting heavily, she didn't know how much more she could take and Elsa hadn't even touched her in her most intimate place yet. Just as Anna thought this, Elsa poured the chocolate on her womanhood, the red hair of Anna's mound going brown in color. The redhead struggled against the rope that was holding her to the bed, she didn't succeed in getting free.

Elsa dragged her tongue up Anna's slit, causing her to squirm. Elsa waved her hand and the ice shaft appeared, although this one was different. It had ridges and bumps on it. 'I won't use it yet but good things 'cum' to those who wait.' She thought to herself. She cleaned Anna's womanhood and the redhead thought she was going to explode when Elsa raised her head to look Anna in the eyes. Anna looked at her confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Her eyes told Elsa. "DON'T STOP NOW!"

Elsa smirked and plunged the ice shaft into Anna's sex, the ridges and patterns on it rubbing against the walls of her sister. Anna's hips jerked into her sisters hand, creating more friction. She moaned every time Elsa's thumb hit her sensitive clit. Anna's back arched and she cried out, muffled by the gag as she came.

Elsa continued to fuck her sister with the ice shaft, prolonging her orgasim. When she finally stopped and pulled the shaft out of her sister, she licked it clean of her sisters juices. She let the shaft dissolve into tendrils of frost, She reached forward and untied the rope that held her sisters hands and her gag in place. She removed the gag from her sisters mouth.

"Hi." She spoke softly, grabbing her sister and resting her chin on her head.

Anna snuggled closer to her. "Hi…" She said with a slight pant. She fell asleep almost instantly; Elsa didn't mind that she didn't get her turn, for she would get it eventually.

**A/N: So uh HI! Me again...uh so not much to say here but...uh if you liked it feel free to Let it Go and review, fave and do whatever elsa you might do with this story… Um if anyone has a request they would like to make, PM me or just put it in the reviews! I'll try my best to do them all! *Waves* BYE!**


End file.
